


When Life Gives You Lemons

by Mat_Neptune



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is taller than Dipper, Dipper Pines Has Panic Attacks, M/M, PTSD Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mat_Neptune/pseuds/Mat_Neptune
Summary: Dipper has been dealing with personal problems involving his mindscape. When Bill comes around for a 'visit', Dipper makes another deal with him. [ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18+]





	1. 1 Cup Lemon Juice

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper's POV

I sit at the table fiddling with my pen, sketching things I've seen from the forest. Plants, animals, creatures. Mabel smiles at me, walking into the shop. I smile at her and look at my glass of water sitting in front of me, condensation dripping from the sides and onto my napkin. I close my eyes and tinkle the ice cubs in my cup with my finger, feeling the cool rush. I see a freezing tundra, with a golden sunset on the horizon. I wonder what this means. I've read in Ford's journals about mindscape and what it means.... I think it's just the ice. 

I open my eyes to a crash in the shop. I immediately run in and see Mabel apprehending some kids. 

"Mabel, what happened?!" I sputter, sprinting to the phone. 

"These kids knocked over the postcard rack ON PURPOSE!" 

"Let us go you crazy lady!" One kid yelled. 

"Bite me!" Mabel barked, placing her knee on the one kids' back. 

I called the police, stating vandalism and found out they wreaked our sign outside. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland showed up with the kids' parents. The kids got a harsh scolding and I talked to the cops about the damage reports. Soos finally came back from the supermarket as the cops were leaving. 

"Holy crap dudes! What happened?" He asked, walking up to me. 

I took the bags and we walked inside, with Mabel putting the postcard rack back together. "Some kids is what happened." I put the bags on the table, moving my notepad out of the way, but dropping my glass. The glass shattered and I freaked, stumbling backward and hitting the counter. I saw flashes of yellow and an eye. Bill. Obviously Bill. 

"Dipper! Are you okay dude?" Soos asks, holding his hands up to help support me. 

I catch my breath. "Yeah Soos. Just a PTSD trigger." I smile at him and pick up the glass. Then, I swear I felt someone staring at me. I look out the window, nothing. Must be something else....


	2. 1 Cup Sugar

I wake up and rub myself awake. I get out of bed and go downstairs to use the bathroom, brush my hair and teeth. I walk downstairs and see triangular windchime hanging outside the kitchen window. Wait.... that wasn't there before.... I don't want to touch it, so I grab a ladle and knock it down. Good, it's gone. I make myself instant oatmeal and look out the window in peace. 

Mabel comes downstairs with her eyes squinted. "Morning, Dips." 

I chuckle. "Morning Mabel, sleep well?" 

"NO!" She whined. "I had a dream I had a million dollars and a goat ate it!!!" I smile and shake my head at her, taking another bite of my food. "How about you?" 

"Hm? Fine," 

"Dream of anything interesting?" She asks, preparing cereal. 

"Can't recall. I've had an empty mindscape for a while," 

Mabel stops. "Dipper, do you think--" 

"No, it's just me." I smile at her and put my dishes away. "I'm going out into the woods today. I won't be long, promise." 

"Okay, but Melody is coming back today, so you gotta prep Soos." She turns to me. 

"Yes, of course." I grab the box of granola bars and a water bottle and head upstairs to pack my things. I put in my first aid, flashlights, camera, compass, watch, pocket knife, notebooks, the journals, pens, the food, and a walkie-talkie. I walk out into the sun and tuck my hat on. I walk a few feet and turn to see the Mystery Shack fade. I grab a stick and whack a few trees, smiling through my stroll. 

This is nice. Just me in nature and enjoying the weather. I climb rocks and walk further than I have alone. I look around and see a strange figure in the distance. I walk closer and see that it's a statue of-- Oh no! 

Flashes of Bill, all across my memory and I fall to my back. I panic, taking the walkie-talkie and getting Mabel. "Mabel! Come in, O-over!" I pant. 

"Dipper? What's wrong?" 

"Mabel, I-- I need you to wait for me outside the shack, please...." 

"Okay, I'll be on the back porch, need anything else?" 

"A blanket! I'm having a PTSD panic attack, just wait for me!" 

"Gods, Dipper!" 

I hang up and turn and look at the statue. I want to touch it, but I don't dare. I take a stick and whack it. The top hat crumbles and I whack his eye, giggling about when Mabel spray painted him there. I turn back and head back for the shack. I... I think I'm fine. I think...


	3. 3 Cups Of Water

Mabel sooths me as I sit on Grunkle Stan's old chair wrapped in a blanket. He's out exploring with Grunkle Ford. I'm glad that they're together, exploring. Mabel and I still do, but we've done everything in Gravity Falls. I sip my water and smile at her. "Thanks Mabel, I'm feeling better." 

"Good. I'll be in the shop, call for me if you need anything." She waves. 

I watch her go and look the ice in my glass. I sigh deeply. I close my eyes, see darkness, then a forest shape. Ah, this must be my mindscape. Very vast. I take a look around. I stand up and turn around, seeing the chair and blanket fade and become flowers. I pick them and put them in my pocket. I might need them later. I look at the glass in my hand. Except, the water is now yellow Jello. I set it down but it keeps its form. I pick it up again and take a step farther into the forest. I find a lake and put my toes in. The water turns blue, like actual blue.... like- bright blue just like Bill's flame. Oh, bah, humbug! 

I take another step inside the lake. It's MY mindscape, it won't kill me! W-will it? I look into the water. I can't even see my feet, and it's glowing so bright. I go farther until I feel something wrap around my ankles. I look down to see the water chaining me down. I fall to my knees and the water chains my wrists too. Wha--???? I'm forced underwater. I can't see anything. 

But I can hear. 

I hear his annoying laughing. His annoying traumatizing laughter. I move around until I see something flat in front of me. It's yellow, a triangle. Bill! Bill! Bill! I yelp but the water sinks into my lungs and, damn it burns! It burns! I clench my eyes shut and try to cough. It's not gonna work if I'm underwater. I then feel a hand on my chin. Not something sticky, but something human. I open my eyes to a black upside down triangle hovering around a yellow aura. It has a white mark of the one eye on it. What is this? What is going on? I can't wake up! What do I do? 

I feel a hand yank me out of the water and drag me to shore. My lungs are still filled with burning water but the person pulls out the flowers from earlier. The set the blanket flower on my shoulders and it turns into a blanket. The second flower onto the ground and they force me down. 

I open my eyes and gasp. "Dipper!" Mabel shouts. I spas and hug her, crying. "He's here Mabel! Bill's here! He's in my head!" I sob. 

She hugs me tight and rocks me back and forth. "Shhhh, Dipper, it's okay. As long as I'm here, Cipher won't get you."


	4. Stir, Pour, And Drink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the final chapter, if that's what you guessed from title. Also, this one is a bit shorter.

A week later after I found the statue in the woods, I've been slowly recovering from my 'mindscape drowning' incident. I go for a walk through town, buying some sodas, chips and bubblegum for the guys back at the shack. Gahhh I miss Wendy. Robbie hasn't been bothering me since she left for Portland. I guess it's for the best she's gone, it'd be sad for her to be stuck in Gravity Falls for the rest of her life. 

"Hey Dipper!" Candy calls. I turn and see her with Grenda. "How are you doing?" 

"Hello girls, I'm doing just fine..." I smile at them, pulling two pieces of gum from my bag to give them. "Here." 

Grenda takes both pieces and puts one in Candy's purse, the other going in her mouth. "Mabel told us you have PTSD!" She says loudly. "That true?!" 

I bite my lip and nod slightly. "Yes, ever since Weirdmageddon, I've been having horrible flashbacks and panic attacks." 

"Damn! That's harsh!"

"Grenda!" Candy snaps. "Thanks for the gum, Dipper. We'll come around the shack later, ok?" 

"Okay, I'll pass the message to Mabel." I wave goodbye and head to the shack, but as I leave, I see a cool looking card on the ground. It's yellow and has a triangle on the backside. I turn the card over and it's black, with the words 'buy gold'. I snicker and put it in my pocket. I look at the Northwest manshion and shrug. I don't need to see McGucket-- or well, Fiddleford... 

******* 

Later, that night, I toss and turn in my sleep. I had put the card underneath by bed, so I didn't have to look at it. Open my eyes and peer at my clock. It's only four in the morning. I slam my eyes shut and sleep for another... what seemed like 30 minutes was actually 5... I feel something heavy on my chest... like a person is sitting on it... 

I open my eyes to see one glowing one on the right side. I see a devilish smile of the figure above me. They open their mouth and say 

"Why hello, Pine Tree."


	5. Someone Drugged Your Drink?

I scream, kicking up and throwing my blankets off the bed. Bill falls off the bed with a thud and an 'oof!' He's real! Holy hell, he's real! I grab my pocket knife, knowing it won't do any physical damage, but I want to SHOW Bill I'm not afraid. "You're not supposed to exist. You're supposed to be dead. Stanley KILLED you." From my view, Bill looks actually threatened and scared. He's such a goddamn liar. 

"True." Bill cracks a smile. "But I regenerated. I'm allowed to do that, but only for a very long time. I had some help." 

I get closer, the tip of the blade touching Bill's skin. He flinches. "Why do you look like this?" 

"No idea. But I think Stanley had something to do with it--" I kick Bill in the crotch. He yelps and holds the area. "AH! WHY?!" 

"You CAN'T touch him. He's finally happy." I growl. 

"Oh, I know. And I don't think I'll be able to make it that far up north," 

Bill is obviously lying. He has powers beyond imagination. "I'm still asleep, so I can hurt you all I want and wake up." Bill laughs but it dies out as a concerned look spreads across his face. "WHAT?!" I growl. 

"You.... are awake.."

"Liar! I can't be awake if you're here." 

"You don't get it yet? I'm here. Physically here. But I'm stuck in this fleshy form. I'm not sure why." 

I straighten up. I grab Bill by the shoulders, leading him downstairs and throwing him out the door. "Don't come back." 

"Dude! I have no where else to go!" 

"I don't care, Cipher. Not my problem." I lock all the doors and windows, heading back upstairs. This really is a dream. And tomorrow I'll wake up and everything will be the same as it was: without Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I updated this story. Sorry for the long wait for readers who genuinely like this. Thank you! :)


End file.
